Raum Korvin
“I’ve maintained this multiple missile launcher in excellent working condition, don’t you think? Then there is the two-thousand-round-per-minute Revenant, I invite you to listen to its music.” Raum Korvin is one of the most valuable member that assist the Triad in the ongoing feuds with the Empire. The explanation in how he was found orphaned as a baby is not known and was adopted by the Triad Commander; Aurel Korvin. Over the years he grew up, he was trained to become an elite soldier and was ranked with the role as the Weapon Specialist due to his speciality in crafting weapons and his experiences he learnt from his father. He is the type of turian mercenary who always shoot first, ask questions later and is very protective of his younger foster sister; Linna'Rea, a quarian orphan. As to this present day; it is highly implies that Raum and his partner-in-crime Anastasia are unstoppable as a team to the Imperials and during their sparring matches that ended in a draw. Sometimes, both Raum and Anastasia acts more like krogans when they fight and kill their enemies in such brutal and vicious way. Without their leaders' restraint, he and Anastasia would probably go wild and slaughter every Imperials in sight if someone is foolish enough to irritate them. Statistic *Player: RogueScarlett *Species: Turian *Gender: Male *Age: 28 *Birthdate: 27th February 2258 *Height: 6ft 7inches (201cm) *Weight: 245lbs (111kg) *Faction: The Triad *Alignment: Chaotic Good *Class: Infilitrator *Voice: Gideon Emery *Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100001005299053 History Early Life WIP Life with the Triad WIP Early Teenage Years WIP Friendships and New Addition to the Family WIP Mercenary and Weapon Specialist Career WIP Personality General Attitude Raum is a very sarcastic and yet intelligent turian, with a wicked sense of humour and intimidating attitude. He does not like people testing his patience in and out of his duty; but he knows how to keep his temper in check. He has a habit of enjoying scaring his opponents and/or suspects during interrogations, with Anastasia, to make them sweat and squirm, waiting for the right moment to reveal to use their extreme methods to kill their opponent and to reveal their status as the Triad rebels. He is not quick to trust wary and cold strangers that make him feel uneasy and suspicious of their shifty actions; even he has a good sense to tell whether or not if he is in trouble or not. He can be seen as the ‘tough-as-nails’ and a gruff type of turian, as described by others. While engaging in firefight, Raum is the type of man who always shoots first, ask questions later. He will not hesitate to find a reason to shoot his opponents if they attempt to endanger slave victims and his fellow Triad members around him. Whilst with his partner-in-crime; Anastasia, he acts more like krogan when he fight and kill his enemies in such brutal and vicious way. Without his mentor's and leaders' restraint, Raum would go berserk and slaughter every Imperials in sight if someone is foolish enough to irritate him. Category:Triad Category:Turians Category:Original Characters